


Petite

by Lechatetlabeille



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comedy, F/F, Kawaii, Korrasami is Canon, Lesbian Character, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Romance, Sweet
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lechatetlabeille/pseuds/Lechatetlabeille
Summary: Lo que más desea el Avatar Korra es comprometerse con aquella hermosa CEO que robó su corazón, pero la falta de seguridad en si misma está causándole gran desazón. Un pequeño gran problema tiene ahora entre manos ¿Podrá solucionarlo? ¿O tendrá que conformarse con ser su "Mon petit grand amour"?
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: Korrasami, The Legend of Korra: Korra x Asami





	1. Temores plasmados

**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Korra no me pertenece, sus excelentes personajes y grandes aventuras son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko… Y de Nickelodeon.

* * *

—¿Cesta con comida?

—Lista

—¿Mantel?

—Listo

—¿Ramillete de lirios de fuego?

—Listo

—¿Collar de compromiso?

—List… no, espera… No lo encuentro… ¡NO ENCUENTRO EL COLLAR DE COMPROMISO! ¡OH POR RAAVA! ¡OH POR RAAVA!¡ABORTEN LA MISIÓN! ¡ABORTEN LA…!

Sin embargo, una risilla a sus espaldas la sacó de su crisis temporal. Tras ella, Opal le muestra el collar colgando entre sus dedos. Korra con un puchero y ceño fruncido se acercó a su amiga arrebatándole con cuidado el preciado objeto

—Tenías razón Bolín, la mini crisis que tuvo fue muy graciosa

La pareja comenzó a reír mientras el avatar refunfuñaba casi arrepintiéndose de pedirles ayuda con el inventario de las cosas que llevaría al mundo espiritual en esa corta, pero muy significativa visita que haría con Asami ese día.

Sí, eran pocas cosas las que llevaba en realidad, pero estaba muy nerviosa y no era para menos… ¡Ese era el gran día! ¡El gran día de ambas! ¡El día en que le pediría comprometerse en matrimonio! No conocía suficientes palabras para describir lo ansiosa que estaba… pero no porque dudara de sus sentimientos, ella estaba plenamente segura de querer pasar el resto de su vida al lado de aquella pelinegra ojijade que la traía suspirando día y noche, y que sólo con solo una mirada y unos cuantos pestañeos la tenía a su merced. No. Lo que en verdad la tenía ansiosa era la idea de ser rechazada.

—Oigan chicos… -la morena paró de renegar y les habló con tono apagado, ante estos sus amigos adoptaron una mayor seriedad- Ustedes creen que… que ella si acepte…

—¡Vamos Korra, no vuelvas con eso! – Espetó Opal colocando sus manos en sus caderas

—Sí Korra, Asami te ama, además ¡Eres fantástica! ¿Quién no quisiera casarse contigo?

—Es verdad, ¡Si me lo propusieras hasta yo aceptaría! -espetó con obviedad la maestra aire

—¡Sí…! Espera… ¡Opal! -El ojiverde miró a su novia con un puchero y lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos- ¡¿Me dejarías por Korra?! -Preguntó en tono melodramático

—Oh, claro que no terroncito… -La chica fue a abrazar a su novio y mientras lo consolaba, a sus espaldas le guiñó un ojo a Korra mientras le hacía una seña de “Llámame”

La morena rió, Opal siempre que la veía bajoneada intentaba animarla así, haciéndola reír y subiéndole un poco el ego que después de tantos golpes la vida se había encargado de disminuir. Sin duda lo lograba, y le agradecía por ello. A ambos, tenía los mejores amigos.

Cogió aire y la determinación invadió su ser nuevamente, Guardó el collar en sus pantalones, agarró la canasta con todo lo que necesitaría y con renovado ánimo declaró

—Muy bien ¡Aquí voy!

* * *

El viento golpeaba su rostro, agitando su melena, mientras veía a las gaviotas revolotear en el cielo azul. El ferry se había retrasado, pero por fin estaba llegando y en él esperaba viniera su amada.

La castaña la había citado, y no quería decepcionarla, por lo que pospuso su trabajo del día hasta que pasara el fin de semana. Después de todo se imaginaba a qué venían los planes del Avatar…. El día de hoy cumplían meses… ¡Seis para ser exactas!

—Seis maravillosos meses a su lado… -suspiró cual adolescente enamorada

Y es que no todo había sido sencillo, habían tenido diferencias y el trabajo más de una vez había impedido que se vieran… pero siempre arreglaban las cosas de la mejor manera. Respetándose, comprendiéndose, empatizando e incluso cediendo de ser necesario…

_Siempre queriendo ser mejores personas…_

_Siempre queriendo crecer como pareja, apoyándose, ante todo._

No podía negarlo, estaba inmensamente feliz con su relación, se sentía plena; más aún en el último mes que llevaban viviendo juntas en la mansión.

Si alguna vez, antes de pedirle mudarse con ella, había pensado que quizás tendrían algún inconveniente al congeniar en el diario vivir… había estado equivocada. De hecho, era increíble como su convivencia era tan natural, como si llevaran años viviendo juntas, como si para ello hubieran estado destinadas.

Korra, el avatar, SU avatar, era perfecta interprete de los elementos en su relación…

_Dura y firme como la roca, para apoyarla en las buenas y en las malas_

_Fresca y ligera como la brisa, que amenizaba cada uno de sus días_

_Suelta y fluida como el agua, para adaptarse y comprenderse mutuamente en sus rutinas_

_Y, por sobre todo, cálida y ardiente como el fuego…_

_que la quemaba con lujuria en cada una de sus noches hasta caer rendidas._

Se sonrojó ya que sus pensamientos desembocaron en pleno hacia el lecho donde amanecían, sin embargo, un fuerte y animoso grito la volvió a la realidad.

—¡Sami! ¡Hey Sami! ¡Aquí estoy!

Sí, sin duda esa era su tierna novia, gritando feliz cual niña ansiosa desde el transporte, que aún no llegaba completamente a puerto. Siendo vista con curiosidad por los otros tripulantes de la nave.

Sonrió, adoraba ese espíritu infantil que portaba su querida novia. Y mientras pensaba en cuanto quería comérsela a besos, la observó desembarcar ansiosa, esquivando gente para ir a su lado. Abrió los brazos recibiendo la embestida cariñosa de su cuerpo plasmada en un fuerte abrazo; como si no se hubieran visto en mucho tiempo, cuando apenas en la mañana se habían separado. Sintiéndose completa con su otra mitad a su lado solo alcanzó a pensar…

—Algo en mí dice que día será inolvidable… lo puedo asegurar.

* * *

_Un bello lugar…_

_Unas preciosas flores recibidas…_

_Un beso algo subido de tono como agradecimiento…_

_Una deliciosa comida…_

_¿Qué más podría pedir?_

_Ah… sí. Que Korra se comportara nuevamente de forma normal._

No entendía lo que le pasaba, todo había estado bien.

Llegaron al Mundo espiritual, a ella le había parecido preciosa la idea de su novia sobre un picnic en aquel mundo de ensueño.

Fue tratada como una princesa, el avatar se encargó de colocar todo, no la dejó hacer nada… Es más… ¡La muy atrevida juguetona hasta la había cargado para sentarla encima de la manta!

Inconcebiblemente gracioso. Habían pasado una excelente tarde comiendo y conversando. Pero Asami había notado como, con forme se acababa la comida Korra se ponía nerviosa.

Jugaba con sus dedos ansiosa, le respondía a la conversación de forma extraña y sin mirarla… ¿Era su impresión o estaba sonrojada? Y parecía estar sudando… Extraño.

A su mente vino el momento en que aquella morena se le había declarado y pedido ser su novia… ¡Parecía que le fuera a dar un ataque por los nervios!

Pero por más que le dijeran genio, tal CI no le ayudaba a comprender el motivo de que ahora su novia se estuviera comiendo, inconscientemente, las uñas de una mano.

Finalmente, ya que contrario a mejorar la veía empeorar, decidió preguntar.

—Korra, cariño -la CEO colocó una mano sobre la rodilla de su pareja y comenzó a acariciarla con ternura- ¿Qué te sucede, linda? Te noto muy nerviosa… ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

—¡¿D-decirte yo?! Bueno, yo…

Era ahora o nunca, _“VAMOS KORRA, NO SEAS UNA GALLINA”,_ pensó automotivándose. Alzó la mirada, respirando más fuerte de lo normal. Su corazón prácticamente latía en su garganta, pero cogió valor y levantó la mirada sosteniéndola en aquellos ojos verdes que la miraban con ternura y tintes de preocupación.

—Por Raava… que hermosa que eres…

—G-gracias… -mencionó la ojijade, sonrojada, desviando la mirada por las palabras y la intensa mirada.

 _“Okey eso no era lo que quería decirle… es verdad, sí, ¡Pero no era eso!”_ se reprochó el avatar al haberse dejado embelesar por la carita de su amada. “Vamos, una vez más…”

—Asami – la pelinegra volvió a observar aquellos orbes como el mar, y ante el contacto la piel de chocolate se comenzó a derretir- Yo... yo… ¡Agua! ¡Sí! ¡Eso! ¡Korra necesitar agua!

En modo robot la morena se levantó cogiendo la tetera de la canasta y con pasos rígidos pero veloces se alejó del sitio.

* * *

—¡Aghhh! ¡Tonta, tonta tonta! Sí eres una gallina, Korra, es más no mereces ni hablar contigo misma… ¡Deberías cacarearte!...

En todo el solitario camino hacia el lago, la ojiazul continuó refunfuñando por su absurdo comportamiento. Avanzaba pateando piedrecillas sin notar que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse encima… Y es que su sentir y pensar pasó de la vergüenza y nerviosismo al miedo… un terror absoluto.

—¿A quién engaño? -se dijo, finalmente llegando al lago y acuclillándose para llenar la jarra de vidrio- Ella es una mujer tan decidida y madura… aunque me envalentonara a decírselo… ella no aceptaría…

Los alegres y resplandecientes colores del cielo fueron cubiertos, poco a poco, por nubarrones que se acumulaban alrededor del lago, avanzando a un punto exacto donde cierta morena observaba su triste reflejo en el agua.

Llena de apatía dejó la tetera y comenzó a marchar en modo automático y sin rumbo fijo bordeando el lago mientras por lo su lastimero soliloquio era su único compañero. Las nubes comenzaron a seguirla, oscureciéndose más a cada paso.

—Y es que… ¿Por qué lo haría? Digo, ¡Ella es Asami Sato! -espetó haciendo un gesto de obviedad con las manos- ¡Podría tener a cualquier hombre o mujer que quisiera! Y de seguro serían mejores partidos que yo… -su tono volvió a bajar y cabizbaja no notó que comenzó a introducirse a un tupido bosque- cualquiera le convendría más como pareja porque aún cuando Raava me concediera un milagro y ella aceptara, el ser El Avatar me obliga a estar en riesgo constante y ella puede quedar viuda… Yo no quiero tristezas para Asami…

La morena suspiró y miró a su alrededor extrañada del lugar donde estaba, pero antes de que su lógica le obligara a buscar la salida, sus inseguridades atacaron desde otra esquina del cuadrilátero.

—Ja -bufó amargamente- y sin mencionar que ella es tan inteligente… no es solo su belleza, sino también su inteligencia… y yo soy tan… tan Korra… Una boba musculosa que ha cometido más errores que aciertos en lo que lleva de vida… que la tuvo sufriendo por tres años… que fue la culpable del encierro de su padre y quizás, aunque indirectamente, hasta de su muerte… la peor avatar de seguro sería la peor prometida…

Retomó la marcha, nuevamente sus pies actuaban por su cuenta.

—¿Y qué le daría? ¡No tengo nada! Ella es rica, no tengo que ofrecerle… ¿Un triste iglú en el Polo Sur? No seas Idiota, Korra, ella merece mucho más… merece amor, comodidades… merece a alguien tan listo o lista como ella, tan elegante… ¡Yo ni modales tengo! ¡Soy prácticamente una maldita campesina que ama a una princesa!

Las lágrimas de tristeza y frustración se agolpaban en sus azules orbes. Detuvo su marcha colocando las manos sobre su rostro intentando controlar el inminente llanto que amenazaba con derrumbarla

—Ella es tan grande y perfecta… lo merece todo… mientras yo… yo soy tan ínfima, tan poca cosa, tan minúscula… tan…

—Pequeña…

Korra abrió los ojos de golpe, no sabía en que momento la había rodeado la completa oscuridad. Se encontraba en un claro de bosque, ennegrecido por un aura pesada. No sabía de donde venía el tenue y lúgubre resplandor que levemente lo iluminaba puesto que, de lo porco que podía ver de entre las copas de los árboles el cielo estaba ennegrecido y retumbante como si la peor tormenta fuera a caer de repente.

Su mente rápidamente pensó “Asami” pero el temor de que estuviera bien la dueña de sus alegrías y angustias se vio mermado ante una presencia.

De entre los árboles frente a ella, una sombra emergía. Era grande y musculosa, una voluminosa masa cuadrúpeda con larga melena plateada.

—Un león…

—Mi nombre es Marbas, Avatar… y tú me has invocado

—¿Yo? - cuestiono la morena, fijándose en los cuatro delgados pero imponentes cuernos que sobresalían de la cabeza del felino- Disculpe espíritu, pero yo no conocía de su existencia hasta ahora- mencionó con respeto, el aura que emanaba este ser era diferente a todos los demás espíritus que solían rondarla en sus visitas al mundo espiritual.

—Tu podrás no conocerme, pero tu energía ha sabido como contactarme- mencionó el felino, mirando al cielo y provocando que la morena se diera cuenta de la tormenta que sus pensamientos negativos habían provocado.

El animal comenzó a avanzar rodeándola y dejándola en medio de un amplio círculo. Korra se permitió apreciarlo.

Su tamaño era imponente, un poco más grande que Naga. Su pelaje era negro con destellos plateados en las patas y en aquella deslumbrante y salvaje melena de la cual emergían cuadro cuernos negros como la noche, dos verticales y dos en plano horizontal curvados hacia la parte superior. La energía que sentía fluir de él era enorme y si bien no era para nada positiva, tampoco la podía describir como totalmente negativa… era sin duda una presencia extraña, majestuosa y que causaba pavor. Decidió no arriesgarse, no era bueno hacer enojar a los espíritus, menos aún en su territorio.

—Discúlpeme por incomodarlo noble espíritu -hizo una reverencia- si me permite partir me llevaré toda esta energía negativa que lo ha molestado, conmigo.

—¿Y quien dijo que me has incomodado? De hecho, has llamado mi atención -mencionó el león con su portentosa voz, el animal no movía los labios, por lo que la misma era transmitida directamente a su mente. El timbre no era amenazante ni fuerte, pero si grave y demandaba no confiarse- ¿Cómo la portadora de la luz de Raava, el más grande y poderoso humano entre humanos, puede sentirse tan pequeña? Es ilógico…

—Debe recordar noble espíritu, que pese a tener a Raava en mi interior, sigo siendo humana- respondió con voz pausada después de una larga reflexión- y los humanos somos ilógicos.

—Eso no puedo refutar Avatar Korra. -el animal paró su hipnótico caminar quedando sentado en sus cuartos traseros frente a la morena- Me has invocado y tienes derecho a una pregunta, lo que desees puedes consultar… quizás así soluciones esa duda que te atormenta y te pone tan insegura.

La morena se petrificó y con la mirada baja reflexionó. Esa era la oportunidad para saber si Asami correspondería a su petición… Así sabría si arriesgarse o no. Era ideal… ¿No? Entonces ¿Por qué sentía que no era una buena opción? Algo en ella lo gritaba, un instinto de avatar, no debía acceder a esa proposición. Además, si era sincera… quería hacer eso por si misma, arriesgarse por Asami, solo que costaba quitarse ese negativismo, dejarse de niñerías y tener valor.

—Discúlpeme loable espíritu, sin embargo, me veo en obligación de rechazar su oferta -comenzó su explicación captando la atención del animal- no le mentiré, mi instinto de avatar me grita que sería algo muy peligroso… pero muy aparte de eso, lo que suceda con respecto a esa duda que tengo… quiero averiguarlo por mi misma, solo debo dejar de sentirme tan…

—Pequeña… -mencionó por segunda vez el espíritu

El mítico animal estaba internamente impresionado. Ante la perturbación de sentimientos que había sentido de parte del Avatar pensó que sería fácil tentarla, sin embargo, esta se había negado. Sabia decisión pues el felino no le había mencionado que el precio por su pregunta sería obtener su alma a cambio.

Después de todo, quisiera o no, hacer ese tipo de negocios era parte de su esencia, parte del trato. Pero internamente se alegró y decidió que, ante tal sabia, aunque inconsciente decisión, muy a su manera le brindaría la ayuda para sobrepasar su situación.

—Has hecho bien en rechazar mi don, se nota que la luz de Raava late fuerte en tu interior. Sin embargo, tu tribulación obnubila tu juicio y si sigues con esa espiral descendiente no lograrás tu cometido.

El portentoso animal se levantó y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia la morena. No lucía agresivo pero su imponencia la hizo retroceder instintivamente hasta que su espalda chocó contra el tronco de un árbol. El animal, mientras avanzaba, continuaba transmitiendo sus pensamientos con un profundo tono que a Korra petrificó

_“Escucha atentamente, hija de Raava,_

_Te has ganado mi agrado por tu elección y respeto sin falla._

_Por ello te haré manifiesta de un don que considerarás maldición._

_Solo debes ser consciente de que no hay mal que por bien no venga_

_y que las bendiciones vienen en diferente presentación._

_La cura puedes encontrarla de dos maneras…_

_si estás de suerte te la facilitará el sabio de las praderas…_

_o bien vendrá de ti cuando tu equilibrio interno recuperes_

_Y aquellas palabras que tanto temes, liberes._

_Mientras, tendrás que aprender a vivir con el fruto de mi juicio,_

_mi castigo, mi bendición y maldición…_

_¿Tan ínfimo se siente tu espíritu?_

_¿Tan minúscula es tu determinación?_

_Entonces es tiempo de que tu apariencia vaya con el sentir de tu corazón._

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, huir o activar su estado avatar.

Un tercer ojo apareció en medio de la frente de aquel animal, iluminando todo hasta enceguecerla con un plateado resplandor.

No hubo dolor. Después de eso, simplemente, todo negro se volvió.

* * *

—¡Korra! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Korra!... ¡Demonios!

—Asami bufó furiosa, llevaba quien sabe cuanto tiempo buscando a su novia.

Primero pensó que volvería pronto, pero al pasar los minutos se rindió se colgó su bolso y recogió el mantel, lo guardó junto con las bellas flores en la canasta del picnic dirigiéndose con canasta en mano al único lago cercano (que en realidad no era tan cercano) que recordaba de su travesía por ese fantástico mundo; todo con la esperanza de encontrar a Korra allí, seguramente ya más con una actitud más normal, jugueteando con los espíritus. Estaba incluso preparada para reclamarle por dejarla esperando. Pero no la halló.

En su lugar encontró la tetera mal colocada al borde de un lago oscurecido, reflejo del cielo tormentoso que había visto ennegrecerse conforme avanzaba hacia el sitio.

—Korra… -pensó con temor, dejando la canasta en el suelo.

Vio unas borrosas pisadas, dejó la canasta y comenzó a seguir aquellas huellas.

Estaba algo difícil seguir el leve rastro por el terreno que pisaba, pero se apoyó como segunda guía en aquellos nubarrones que se iban acumulando encima de un bosque que antes no había visto.

Llegó al límite de aquel espacio lleno de vegetación y dudó… Ella no era una experta en esas tierras, siempre era Korra quien la guiaba. Pero no podía esta vez ayudarla, algo en su interior le decía que esta vez la morena era quien necesitaba ayuda.

Su primera experiencia en aquel mundo le había enseñado que siempre debían ir preparadas. De su bolso sacó un Satocable enrollable, flexible pero fuerte, que ella misma había inventado para alguna próxima aventura con su novia, nunca había pensado en una misión de rescate, ¿Pero qué mejor forma de probar una invención?

Una vez enrollado un extremo al cable a un árbol para saber por donde volver y no perderse, siguió su camino.

El tiempo en ese mundo era algo abstracto, y en ese bosque se hacía aún más extraño.

No sabía cuanto tiempo ya llevaba caminando, pero mientras mentalmente agradecía haber traído otro rollo de Satocable pues ese no duraría mucho más, un sonido de sus pensamientos la sacó.

—Un… ¿llanto?

La pelinegra detuvo su marcha, cerró los ojos y se concentró en escuchar su alrededor.

Identificó el sonido de las hojas de los árboles siendo movidas por aquel viento de tormenta, incluso el retumbar de uno que otro trueno tempestuoso; el sonido de una reciente llovizna también distinguía por sobre aquellas copas que le servían por el momento como paragüas… y si se concentraba lo suficiente… un lloriqueo…

—A la derecha -se dijo a si misma, avanzando y deteniéndose cada cierto tiempo para orientarse mejor con el sonido

Su instinto le decía que debía ir allí, algo la llamaba a ese sonido lastimero que era tan familiar pero a la vez desconocido.

Conforme se fue acercando distinguió más los matices de aquella voz

“Es una mujer… no, más exacta, es una niña…” - pensó la ingeniera- “Y por lo visto es pequeña… ¿Qué hace una niñita en medio de un bosque en el mundo espiritual?

Debía seguir buscando a Korra, pero esto era prioridad… ¿O tal vez estaba relacionado? No lo sabía, no sabía nada, solo que debía encontrar el origen de aquella voz… Y al final la vio.

Sentada en medio de un claro de bosque, siendo empapada por la lluvia que poco a poco iba aumentando en su fuerza, yacía una pequeña.

La chiquilla estaba de espaldas, pero por los movimientos espasmódicos de su cuerpecito y ligeros sonidos sabía que estaba sollozando.

Nuevamente un llanto retumbó proveniente de los fuertes pulmones de aquella figurilla vestida de tonos celestes tan conocidos…

Ante la autorevelación abrió los ojos de par en par.

 _“Blusilla celeste y pantaloncillo azul…”_ -enumeró mentalmente mientras con cautela iba acercándose a la infante _“Piel canela y cabellos castaños… solo falta… No puede ser…”_

—¿Eres tú…? ¿Korra?

* * *

_¡Hola!_

Una nueva idea se ha instaurado en mi mente.

Aunque el inicio no lo denote mucho, este será un escrito más bien tierno y jocoso que espero les guste.

Si es de su agrado, espero sus review.

Saludos,

_Le chat et l’abeille._


	2. En búsqueda del sabio

—¿Eres tú…? ¿Korra?

La CEO finalmente llegó a posicionarse a pocos pasos tras la infanta, y al escuchar su nombre esta se volteó. Unos redondos ojos azules cubiertos de lágrimas le devolvieron la mirada a los jades de la pelinegra y un gritillo ansioso retumbó por sobre los sonidos de la naturaleza.

—¡Asami!

La niña, torpemente se levantó y corrió hacia la mujer de tez blanca. En ese corto trayecto Asami pudo verla mejor.

Corría agitando sus terrosas manitas. Su rostro, igualmente sucio de barro, estaba todo mojado tanto por las gotas de lluvia que la habían alcanzado como por las lágrimas que seguían escurriendo de sus ojos sin mencionar aquellos los moquitos que escurrían de ese tierno botoncillo marrón que tenía por nariz.

Su ropita era igual de tierna. Digna representante de la tribu agua por los colores, pero parecía que le había cogido el crecimiento en la calle o que las había heredado de alguien, sin duda no eran las mismas que había portado la morena horas atrás cuando habían llegado a ese sitio. Portaba un pantaloncillo holgado y visiblemente desgastado, además de una blusilla que dejaba a plena vista una gran pancita café que le recordó al pan de dulce.

 _“Demasiado tierna”_ -pensó Asami para en el acto sentir como la niña se estrellaba en sus piernas, abrazándose a ellas como si de su vida dependiera.

Seguía estando algo aturdida por lo que veía, sin embargo, actuó por instinto; acarició la mata de húmedos cabellos marrones, la separó un poco y se acuclilló para darle la seguridad que sentía la niña necesitaba. Esta no se hizo de esperar y devolvió el gesto hundiendo su rostro entre las fragantes ropas de la ingeniera y tratando de envolverla lo más que podía con aquellos lánguidos bracillos que otrora fueran fornidos y musculosos.

¿Cuánto duraron en esa posición?

Solo los espíritus podrían saberlo.

Pero, aunque sentía las piernas adoloridas por la incómoda posición, no hizo nada por levantarse o moverse del lugar. Se dedicó a consolar con su calor y su presencia a la helada y temblorosa ternurita que tenía al frente, hecho que pareció funcionar pues los quejidos y gimoteos, con el paso de los minutos, fueron aminorando más y más.

De repente todo quedó en silencio. Los sonidos de truenos cesaron, el murmullo de la llovizna acalló e incluso podía sentir que la pesadumbre del bosque amainó.

Prosiguió dando caricias en aquella cabecita marrón hasta que sintió que los brazos que se habían aferrado con tanto ahínco a ella perdieron su vitalidad y el cuerpecillo se separó un poco del propio, quedando ambas cara a cara.

La blancuzca mujer pudo vislumbrar algo de vergüenza en la carita infantil que abría levemente los labios como intentando de argumentar algo, pero las palabras no se decidían a salir de su boca. Colocó las manos encima de los pequeños hombros y decidió ser la primera en hablar para ayudarla.

—¿Te sientes mejor, linda?

La niña bajó su vista y jugando con su piececillo en el suelo, asintió.

—Sí, gracias… -mencionó con su infantil vocecilla, que a Asami le pareció bellísima- discúlpame por mojar tu ropa… -mencionó aún más avergonzada viendo como con el abrazo había transmitido la humedad de sus prendas a la más alta

—No hay problema…

—Claro que sí, te vas a resfriar-mencionó haciendo un puchero- déjame te ayudo a secarte

La ahora decidida niña dio unos pasitos hacia atrás y se puso en una de las posiciones que le había enseñado Tenzin cuando estaba en proceso de aprender Aire control. Respiró y levantó una de sus palmas en dirección a su novia para arrojarle una suave brisa que secara el traje de esta… pero de su manita nada salió.

Asami no entendió al principio, no hasta que vio la cara de frustración de la pequeña y las lágrimas que volvían a agolparse en sus orbes azules… espabiló y se adelantó a ella para volverla a abrazar.

—Tranquila, tranquila… todo saldrá bien… -mencionó acariciando la espalda de la niña con gran ternura, sin soltarla hasta notarla nuevamente tranquila- ¿Qué tal si vamos avanzando? El ambiente aquí mejoró, pero aún no me da buena espina estar en medio de este bosque

La morenita se separó de la mayor, sorbió sonoramente los moquitos de su propia nariz mientras asentía y la comenzó a seguir por el camino de regreso.

Asami estaba aliviada de haber traído el Satocable, no se quería ni imaginar lo costoso que sería salir de aquel lugar con Korra en esas condiciones. Su ahora pequeña novia estaba con la sensibilidad a Flor de piel, y no era para menos… por ello su misión era transmitirle seguridad a nueva infanta.

Observó de reojo para atrás, Korra se estaba quedando un poco rezagada y se regañó mentalmente por ello _“Claro, sus pasos, aunque constantes, son pequeños mientras que mis piernas, más largas, dan zancadas en comparación a esos piececillos de fuego”_

Comenzó a bajar el ritmo, con el pretexto de hablar con ella para que no sintiera herido su orgullo.

—Sabes que necesito saber que sucedió ¿Verdad?

La castaña suspiró e hizo un puchero resignado

—Lo sé…

— Aún falta un buen tramo para la salida del bosque, así que puedes comenzar cariño, ¿Qué sucedió después de que llegaste al lago?

La niña se tensó, hecho que no le fue indiferente a la mujer, si de por sí la Korra adulta era transparente en su sentir, esta versión compacta era un libro abierto en sus actitudes.

—P-pues verás…

Korra comenzó un confuso relato, Asami sabía que la ojiazul no le estaba contando todos los detalles, que se estaba saltando partes importantes. Lo leía en su infantil rostro y en aquellos ojos que buscaban como adaptar la historia, enredándose más de una vez, pero lo dejó pasar tanto porque no quería presionarla demás como porque sí le dio detalles que supo eran reales.

—Entonces… ¿Crees que debamos buscar a ese espíritu…Marbas?

—No Sami, no creo -mencionó Korra, finalmente habían salido del bosque y ahora estaban bordeando el lago rumbo a la tetera y canasta dejadas- Él me dijo algo… algo acerca de un sabio de las praderas que podía darme la solución… -mencionó, esforzándose en recordar dicho trozo de la “maldición”, pero sin querer decirle que la más lógica opción era encontrar el equilibrio en su interior. Actualmente no se sentía ni remotamente capaz de dicha acción.

—El sabio de las praderas…-mencionó la mayor, pensativa, hasta que abrió los ojos recordando algo, o mas bien a alguien- No me digas que piensas en…

—Sí Sami, creo que se refiere a Iroh -mencionó la niña, metiendo la tetera en la canasta y antes de que la intentase cargar y se frustrara por no poder, la mayor la cogió sin darle importancia al asunto, colgándosela del brazo; Korra, aunque incómoda por no ser útil, muy internamente lo agradeció- debemos ir a verlo- mencionó apretando sus puñitos en señal de determinación

La pelinegra asintió y comenzó a caminar.

No era la primera vez que visitaría aquella pequeña cabaña que era hogar de tan ilustre personaje.

Hace mucho, Korra le había contado la odisea que vivió en el mundo espiritual, por lo que sabía que no era la primera vez que se tornaba en una niña pequeña (quizás este previo conocimiento es lo que la ayudó a reconocerla); en ese tiempo, al escuchar dicha anécdota, Asami estuvo muy interesada en que la morena pudo conversar con el General, por lo que esta prometió que algún día la llevaría a conocerlo también… Promesa que cumplió en su primera expedición en conjunto por aquel mundo.

Había sido un lindo día jugando Pai-Sho, tomando té y escuchando espectaculares y sabias anécdotas del sabio anciano; y, aunque nunca más habían vuelto a aquella acogedora casita en la que vivía el mayor, en su mente había quedado plasmado como llegar.

El camino fue calmo y callado, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos. El cielo estaba más tranquilo, pero igual no tenía aquel vívido color que fulguraba cuando ellas habían llegado.

Asami sabía que Korra seguía mal, que algo la molestaba en sus adentros, pero por ahora lo único que podía hacer era acompañarla aquel lugar, rogándole a Raava porque ese hombre no haya salido para así poder encontrar una solución.

Finalmente terminaron llegando, desde la cima de una colina distinguieron como de la chimenea de la casa salía un ligero pero constante humo.

—¡Él está! -Korra salió corriendo de bajada hacia la pradera, Asami con miedo a que la niña se cayese la siguió con igual prisa. Ambas llegaron en cuestión de un minuto.

—¡Iroh! ¡Oye, Iroh! -gritó a todo lo que daban sus pulmones la niña

Mas no obtuvo respuesta inmediata, sin embargo, cuando se dispuso a gritar de nuevo, unos ruidos de pasos acercándose hasta la puerta por dentro, la detuvieron y llenaron nuevamente de felicidad.

_¡Al fin volvería a la normalidad!_

_¡Y quizás con ello se sentiría segura de decirle a Asami todo lo que…!_

Mas su carita de esperanza se tornó en decepción, cuando al moverse el pomo y abrirse la puerta sus orbes visualizaron a una pareja de sapos

—¿May… Jim?

—¡Avatar Korra! -mencionó la hembra, croando de alegría- ¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo, cada día estás más bonita… y joven…

—Ja… si… Sami, te presento a los esposos May y Jim

—Ustedes no… -mencionó la mujer extrañada al ver a dos sapos siameses siendo pareja

—¿Completamente opuestos? ¡Lo sé! -mencionó alegre la anfibia de ojos azules- pero aún así llevamos una linda vida de casados.

—Y usted jovencita… ¿Quién es? -mencionó el sapo macho, inflando su saco vocal, mientras miraba curioso a Asami

—Yo soy Asami Sato... bueno… su… ¿Novia? -mencionó algo incómoda señalando con la vista a Korra, no sabiendo que era peor si decir que era novia de una niña o negar la existencia de la relación. Pero, pese a la posible vergüenza, para no herir a Korra tomó la primera opción.

Ambos sapos se miraron de reojo y croaron

—Vaya, sí que le gustan jóvenes…. -susurró el marido a su mujer, sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente audible para la ahora sonrojada CEO que solo pudo tapar su rostro con una de sus manos.

—May, Jim, esta no es mi verdadera forma ni apariencia, yo tengo la misma edad que Asami -refutó la pequeña, inflando sus mejillas - pero eso no importa… ¿Está Iroh?

—Oh, no querida, el no se encuentra, por eso estamos nosotros cuidando su hogar- mencionó la anfibia dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a la niña

—Oh… bueno… ¿A qué hora vuelve?

—Pues más o menos al anochecer… de dentro de una o dos semanas…

—A pues si es así podemos esper… ESPEREN, ¡¿QUÉ?!

La pequeña estaba usando su manita como víscera para determinar cuanto más o menos faltaba para el anochecer, cuando la frase completa del anfibio llegó a ser procesada.

—No puede ser… - Mencionó ya con visible preocupación la mayor- ¿A dónde fue?

—No lo sabemos, el suele salir de expedición sin rumbo fijo, a buscar plantas para té o artículos para su colección… hay veces en que solo se ausenta por horas o a lo mucho un día -comenzó la señora sapo

—Pero cuando nos pide quedarnos aquí para cuidar su casa es porque demorará un tiempo significativo e impreciso-completó su señor esposo.

—¿Hace cuánto salió? Quizás todavía lo alcanzamos y…

—Lo dudo Querida Avatar Korra-mencionó algo apenada la sapa- él se fue temprano en la mañana

—¡Maldición!

Korra estaba frustrada, quería llorar, quería gritar, hacer una rabieta como la niña que actualmente aparentaba ser. Quería abandonarse a esas emociones negativas que tanto la estaban embargando… pero una mano en su hombro la mantuvo anclada, aunque levemente, a la tranquilidad. Asami estaba allí, ella le había contado como había sido la última vez que había estado en esas circunstancias, así que su novia estaba dándole un silente recordatorio de que debía controlarse, no solo por ella sino por el ambiente que la rodeaba, incluyendo aquella singular pareja de esposos.

Cuando Asami vio que Korra comenzó a regularizar su respiración, se dirigió hacia los esposos

—Nos es imprescindible tener contacto con Iroh, como ven Korra no está en su apariencia natural y creemos que él puede tener la solución… ¿Podríamos quedarnos aquí con ustedes hasta que el vuelva?

—La morena vio impresionada a su pareja. Ella sabía que la pelinegra no podía hacer eso. Una cosa era tomarse libre una tarde, pero su novia tenía responsabilidades con Industrias futuro. Ausentarse sin previo aviso, sin alistar nada sería negativo para su trabajo… y sería algo egoísta por parte de Korra arrastrarla a eso.

—No Sami, no podemos quedarnos aquí, debemos volver…

—Korra… -la heredera la observó con preocupación- ¿Estás segura?

—Sí -la niña la miró con determinación- Creo que será mejor volver en unos días para saber si Iroh volvió, cariño

—Está bien

La heredera le dio una leve sonrisa, de cierta manera se sintió aliviada. No creía que su novia pudiese aguantar una semana en el mundo espiritual en el estado emocional que actualmente portaba.

—¿Podrían decirle por favor a Iroh que lo estuve buscando y que necesito su ayuda? Así seguro me esperará antes de volver a partir de excursión

—¡Podemos hacer algo mejor! -Mencionó la esposa sapo recobrando el ánimo ahora que la atmosfera había dejado de estar enrarecida- ¡Podemos mandar a avisarte con algún espíritu!

—Esa es una buena idea Korra, podría ser nuestro amiguito de las orejas de hoja… o alguno de los libeluconejos

—Efectivamente, hay muchos espíritus que estarían gustosos de hacerle algún favor a nuestro buen amigo Iroh y más aún si implica ayudar al Avatar-Agregó el marido

La niña afirmó con la cabeza un poco más animada al obtener un pequeño viso de esperanza, aunque futura, para su dilema.

Ambas chicas se despidieron de los casados, rechazando cortésmente el festín de moscarañas que habían preparado, y partieron rumbo al portal espiritual.

* * *

Ya estaban frente a la potente torre de luz que las transportaría de vuelta al mundo físico, sin embargo la duda que se reflejaba en el rostro de Korra había detenido el avance de su novia.

—¿Cómo haré esto Sami? ¡Nadie debe enterarse de que el avatar vuelve a ser una niña! ¡Menos aún que no puede controlar todos los elementos! ¿Qué dirá la pozoñosa prensa? ¿Y si aparece algún enemigo como…?

La mayor se acuclilló quedando al nivel de la pequeña que trataba todo lo posible de aguantar las lágrimas y las emociones para no oscurecer más el cielo derredor, la abrazó con infinito cariño y tras separarse le dio un beso en la frente dejándole una marca de labial en la misma.

—Debes tratar de ser positiva Korra, no estás sola. Siempre estaré a tu lado. Nos hemos enfrentado a cosas peores, ya verás que lograremos solventar cada problema que se nos presente con respecto a este _“pequeño”_ inconveniente… y si solas no lo logramos, siempre podemos contar con el apoyo de nuestros amigos.

La pequeña avatar se llenó de paz al perderse en aquellos prados calmos que eran los ojos de su Asami. Ella tenía razón. Este no era ni por asomo la peor de sus batallas. Era una niñería, literalmente, en comparación a las cosas del pasado. Sí, de seguro volvería a caer en desesperación, pero por ahora se sentía con nueva determinación. Infló pecho y tomó la mano de su novia obligándola a seguir el corto camino que quedaba hacia el portal. La ingeniera se paró y sonriendo mientras con la otra mano sostenía la canasta se dejó llevar…

Saliendo de la luz del portal, ya en Ciudad República, vieron el Satomovil a unos metros cruzando las grandes raíces que surcaban el suelo. Todo iba bien hasta que Asami notó como Korra se caía reiteradas veces, intentando cruzar las raíces con sus piernitas.

La ingeniera meditó, no creyó que la solución anterior de ir despacio sirviera mucho en esta ocasión. El detalle estaba en el terreno en sí, no era el adecuado para que alguien tan pequeña caminase adecuadamente. Por lo que decidió tomar las riendas del asunto.

Dejó la canasta en el suelo y antes de recibir alguna reprimenda o negación tomó a Korra por la espalda, por debajo de las axilas y se la llevó a los hombros sentándola a modo de caballito sobre los mismos.

—¡A-Asami!-Mencionó totalmente avergonzada e impresionada por lo que acababa de hacer su pareja

La más alta, por su lado, recogió cuidadosamente con una mano la canasta y con la otra se afianzó una de las piernas de Korra, que sobresalían de los lados de su cuello, para que esta tuviese mejor estabilidad y no se cayera

—Cariño, sabes bien que te estabas haciendo daño, en este terreno no puedes caminar bien...

—Pero podría hacer tierra cont…

—¿En de lianas? ¡Pero si tu misma has dicho que es mejor no alterar el terreno! Además, así llegaremos más rápido

La niña refunfuñó mientras se agarraba con cuidado de los cabellos y cabeza de su pareja.

—Esto es vergonzoso… -susurró- además te puedo jalar sin querer fuerte y hacerte daño

—Cariño, ambas estamos para apoyarnos… -mencionó dándole palmaditas de respaldo en la piernita que tenía cogida- Además, peores jaladas de cabello me has dado y mira que nunca me he quejado…

—¡Asami!

La ceo rió imaginando la cara roja como tomate que debía tener la su pareja y ya con mejor ambiente llegaron en cuestión de minutos al Satomovil.

—¡Al fin!

La niña gritó feliz cuando la Ceo dejó la canasta en el Asiento trasero y comenzó a bajarla a ella de los hombros, pero su cara se tornó en un puchero cuando en vez de ser puesta en el asiento del copiloto, fue sentada al lado de dicho utensilio y le colocaron el cinturón

—¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡Asami!

—Reglas de conducción Korra

—¿Qué estúpidas reglas son esas? -mencionó con un gran puchero mientras su novia se subía al asiento del conductor y prendía el coche

—No menores de 10 años en el asiento delantero -mencionó ajustando el retrovisor y viendo a una enojada mini avatar en el proceso- así que mas bien hazme el favor de cuidar la canasta ¿Si amor?

La mujer de tez blanca comenzó a conducir rumbo a la mansión mientras fingía no escuchar los murmullos de indignación de su novia. Estaba atardeciendo y el viento al conducir daba un aire entre cálido y refrescante. Miró a su novia por el retrovisor, esta estaba tranquila, pero movía sus manos como intentando formar algo entre ellas, algo que por sus gestos no le estaba saliendo bien

—¿Aún nada? -preguntó, asumiendo de que trataba

—No, ni una brisa sale de mis manos-suspiró

—¿Quizás sea el stress?

—No- mencionó la resignada niña - Creo que es porque a esta edad mi cuerpo aún no había desbloqueado ese elemento…

Ya que la trigueña había sacado el tema, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacer una de las tantas preguntas que cruzaban por su mente pero que por prudencia no exteriorizaba

—Korra… ¿Qué edad tienes…? -al ver que el ceño de la niña se estaba pronunciando al igual que su puchero, se apresuró a aclarar- corporalmente, digo… ¿Tu apariencia a qué edad corresponde?

—Si es como la otra vez… como unos cinco años… -susurró para luego dar un gran bostezo -

La ingeniera se quedó rumeando mentalmente lo dicho por su novia… Si le había calculado una edad parecida por su tamaño, pero igual escucharlo de ella generaba un mayor impacto. ¿Cómo harían ahora? Ya que nunca había pensado en tener hijos, su casa no estaba adaptada para una persona tan pequeña… “ _¿Debía comprar una silla para el auto? ¿Una para el comedor? ¿Uno de esos pequeños asientos para el inodoro? ¿Korra le tiraría una roca en la cabeza si le ponía seguro infantil a los cajones y refrigerador?”_

Sin embargo, cuando iba a tantear el terreno con la morena, se fijó mediante el retrovisor que la pequeña había quedado tiernamente dormida, aún con el cinturón puesto y abrazada a la canasta

Asami suspiró y sonrió

No podría ser tan diferente a vivir con la Korra normal ¿Verdad?

Después de todo su amada era como una niña, ¡Una gran niña! Solo que ahora su apariencia reflejaba la pureza de su alma y la forma de su espíritu juvenil.

De seguro esta sería una de tantas grandes e increíbles aventuras que viviría al lado de la, por ahora, pequeña dueña de su corazón.

* * *

¡Hola!

Quise actualizar mucho antes, pero por cosas de la U no pude.

Ahora sí, habiendo salido del mundo espiritual se vienen las divertidas ideas que me hicieron crear este fic.

Espero esta y las siguientes actualizaciones sean de su agrado

Recuerden, un review no cuesta nada y motiva mucho.

Saludos.

_Le chat et l’abeille._


	3. Oh, por Raava

El ambiente de baldosas blancas con ciertos detalles celestes y rojizos brindaba un ambiente de pulcritud y elegancia al baño principal de la mansión Sato, convirtiéndolo normalmente en un santuario para que la pareja se relajara tras un día pesado de luchar contra el mal o de arduo trabajo industrial. Sin embargo, durante los últimos minutos aquel templo de relax se había convertido en un ruidoso escenario con una batalla a punto de empezar.

—¡No, no y no! -una pequeña morena arrinconada pero desafiante se cruzaba de brazos mientras un pronunciado puchero y ceño fruncido adornaban su rostro.

—Pues lo siento señorita, pero es necesario. Así que deja de huir.

—¡Ya dije que no quiero!

—Y yo ya dije que no me importa, no solo es el hecho de que estás sucia de la aventura en el mundo espiritual… ¡Sino que también estás toda embarrada de salsa de espagueti!, así que te vas a bañar y fin de la discusión.

—P-pero Sami…. -La niña miró grandes y luminosos ojos aguados a su pelinegra favorita

La tierna y triste mirada de la ojiazul parecían estar dando buenos resultados, la CEO llegó a dudar… quizás no era tan malo si la dejaba estar así… ¿Verdad? Podía limpiarla con pañitos y…

Mas detuvo su tren de pensamiento, estaba cayendo de nuevo.

 _“Te falta odio Asami” -_ Se dijo a si misma al recordar que por ser débil ante esa aparentemente inocente táctica, es que estaban en esa situación.

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

—Uhm… ¿Estás segura Korra?

La ojiazul la observó con tiernos ojos, grandes como platos soperos y un pucherito marcado en sus morenos y temblorosos labios.

—¿No confías en mí, Sami?

Asami tragó grueso, si creía que los pucheros de la Korra adulta eran extremadamente tiernos, los de su versión chiquita harían salir arcoíris por la boca a cualquiera por ser tan adorables.

_“Con Razón Senna me dijo que de chiquita lograba convencerlos de cualquier capricho”_

La ojiverde suspiró.

—Claro que confío en ti, cariño… pero…

—¡Entonces no se diga más! -interrumpió la morena con su voz infantil- es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti – mencionó, empujando las piernas de su novia fuera de la cocina, la pelinegra se dejó llevar para no hacerla sentir débil- Ahora tu ve a relajarte, date un baño y cuando salgas estará una rica cena esperándote amor- sonrió con autosuficiencia poniendo sus brazos en posición de jarra

—Está bien… pero si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarme. ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro, claro, ahora vete y deja que la Chef Korra se encargue -indicó tronando sus deditos

Aún con desconfianza la pelinegra partió a asearse, teniendo como última vista de la cocina a su pequeña noviecilla subiéndose a una silla para alcanzar el mesón.

No creía que eso terminara bien… pero debía darle el voto de confianza. Después de todo, pese a su reciente apariencia infantil, Korra seguía siendo una adulta… ¿No? Y como tal no dudaría en pedir ayuda a su novia si se le dificultaba algo… ¿Verdad?

Grave Error.

Una media hora después, ya más tranquila después de su discurso de autoconvencimiento y de ese revitalizante baño de agua tibia y sales. Se vistió y salió rumbo a la cocina. Mientras bajaba las escaleras le llegó un exquisito aroma. Amaba cuando su novia cocinaba, Senna le había enseñado bien y últimamente, sólo para contentarla, había ampliado su repertorio a comidas más allá de la tribu agua… como ahora que olfateaba unas deliciosas albóndigas en salsa, había hecho espagueti, de seguro, sabiendo que era su favorito. Plato sencillo, pero por demás delicioso, que su madre le preparaba cuando era pequeña.

Feliz dio un saltito al último par de escalones, Korra muchas veces le contagiaba esa infantil actitud que tanto amaba. Avanzó sonriendo pensando en cuando amaba a su consentidora novia, sin embargo, dicha alegría se borró de su rostro apenas se asomó por el umbral de la cocina.

Parecía una escena del crimen, con colores rojizos cual sangre por todos lados, solo que las víctimas de esas manos color caramelo seguramente habían sido las albóndigas y demás ingredientes para la comida.

La colorida pintura abstracta que ahora tenía por cocina estaba prácticamente redecorada priorizándose ahora el color rojizo de la salsa en el piso, paredes y ventanas. Incluso el techo tenía manchas… y una pequeña pisada que no quería saber cómo la morenita había hecho para plasmarla.

Miró con horror en todas las direcciones, agradeciendo por un lado de tener empleados que mañana temprano se encargarían de la limpieza de la casa, y por otro lamentando la mala suerte de dichas personas al tener que solucionar esa catástrofe “Salsosa”. Sin duda tendría que darles un bono por su heroísmo.

Pese a todo no pudo evitar sonreír. Dándole la espalda, su pequeña acompañante de domicilio tarareaba con vocecilla infantil una canción mientras terminaba de servir los alimentos en un par de platos.

La CEO, carraspeó para que la niña no se cayera de la silla al sorprenderse por su presencia.

—¡Sami! Mira, hice tu plato favorito… ¡TA-DA! – gritó entusiasmada, mostrando su creación con ambos bracitos extendidos

La pelinegra se acercó intentando no resbalarse con la salsa del piso.

—Vaya, se ve delicioso Amor- indicó con sinceridad, pero luego, tratando de tener tacto preguntó – Korra, cariño… ¿Me dirás que ocurrió? ¿El espagueti te insultó y decidiste darle una lección?

—Oh bueno, tuve unos problemitas técnicos… -indicó la niña mientras analizaba si podría bajarse de la silla con los platos, sin embargo, previniendo una desgracia mayor (como si fuera posible), Asami se adelantó y cogió ambos llevándolos del mesón al pequeño comedor de la cocina- pero nada de lo que preocuparse, te aseguro que está muy rico el platillo. Lo hice con mucho amor y como disculpa por haberte hecho pasar por tantos inconvenientes hoy.

La ojiverde se giró y observó, por primera vez desde su llegada a la cocina, con detenimiento a la pequeña.

Si la cocina estaba sucia, su novia no se quedaba atrás. Era como si hubiera tenido una competencia con la cocina por _“¿Quién se ensuciaba más?”_ La morena sin duda se había empeñado en ganar. Su cabello ya no era ese castaño precioso que la dejaba sin aliento, sino que era una masa rojiza con trozos de vegetales y carne revueltos entre las pocas hebras que aún poseían su color auténtico.

 _“Y su ropa, ¡Oh por Raava, su ropa!”-_ Encima que le quedaba chiquita, estaba tan sucia que de seguro esas manchas costaría sacarlas. Una vez más se repitió mentalmente que el bono a sus ayudantes domésticos debería ser muy jugoso en su siguiente sueldo.

 _“Hasta ese adorable ombliguito brotado parece estar lleno de salsa”_ -pensó evitando con todas sus fuerzas llevar con consternación una palma a su rostro, vio más allá de la desastrosa apariencia de la menor y se fijó en su actitud. Suspiró

Su novia lucía apenada, con las mejillas sonrosadas y concentrando todo el interés del mundo en como uno de sus piececillos trazaba pequeños círculos en el suelo, con tal de no toparse con la mirada de la mayor por pura vergüenza.

—Cariño, no digas eso, pese a todo ha sido un día hermoso, como cada día a tu lado… -la ojiazul, al escuchar dichas palabras, levantó el rostro sonriendo con esperanzadora dulzura- No te preocupes por la cocina, mañana seguro nos ayudarán a dejarla rechinante de limpia. Ahora vamos a comer, que después de esto a habrá que darte un buen baño ¿De acuerdo?

 _¿Darme un buen baño?_ -La niña dudó tragando grueso, pero al sentir el fuerte rugido de su estómago no le quedó otra que asentir. Ya luego vería como zafarse esa situación.

**_Fin del Flashback_ **

* * *

La ojiverde cerró fuerte los ojos y sacudió la cabeza

—Oh no Korra, no volveré a caer en esa miradita de borrego degollado que te cargas. ¡A bañarse! ¡Ahora!

Sin embargo, en ese pequeño lapsus en que su novia había cerrado los ojos, la morena aprovechó y se escabulló.

—¡Qué lenta, Sato! ¡Adiós y viva la libertaaaad!... ¡Auch!

La niña en su huida no se fijó que chocó con una peluda y grande mole blanca, haciéndola caer sobre su trasero. La recién llegada cuadrúpeda la procedió a ver con suma curiosidad.

—¡Naga! Soy yo, Korra ¿Me reconoces chica? -La morenita, aún sentada acarició la gran cabeza blanca que Naga había acercado dándole caricias en el suave pelaje de la misma mientras le daba un besito en la fría nariz. Recibió a cambio una enorme, húmeda y cariñosa lamida. -Eso Naga ahora ayúdame a… ¿Naga? ¡No, Naga!

La sucia niña se revolvió como lombriz intentando zafarse del agarre de su nueva e inesperada victimaria. Naga, con su gran hocico había optado por cogerla de la parte de atrás de la ropa y cual cachorro revoltoso la cargaba. La perra oso polar, tranquila sin alterarse por los reproches y movimientos de su ahora pequeña ama, dio unos cuantos pasos dentro de la gran estancia que era aquel lujoso baño.

Asami decidió hacerse a un lado viendo con curiosidad el actuar de su ahora también mascota y se sorprendió gratamente, aguantándose la risa con un autocontrol casi sobrehumano, cuando la cuadrúpeda dejó caer a Korra directamente en la tina repleta de agua.

La morenita indignada sacó la cabeza del agua con desesperación, botando como si fuera fuente el líquido que había ingresado a su boca.

—Traidora -refunfuñó viendo como su mascota se acercaba a su novia y esta le acariciaba la barbilla dándole un beso en la enorme y negra nariz.

—Buena chica, mañana tendrás un premio especial ¿Vale? -indicó dándole palmaditas en la gran y blancuzca cabeza- Ahora no te preocupes, ve afuera que yo me encargo.

Naga ladró, le dio una lamida a Asami y salió del cuarto de baño, quedándose igual cerca por si acaso la escapista quisiera hacer de las suyas nuevamente.

—¡La decepción, la traición Naga! -gritó la niña al ver que su mascota hacía guardia fuera dejándola sin escape posible

—Imagínate cuan sucia debes lucir para que tu misma perra oso polar te mande a bañar, Korra -mencionó la CEO sentándose al borde de la tina y quitándole la blusilla a la niña, que resignada levantó los bracitos dejándose hacer. - pero a todo esto dime ¿Por qué tan reacia a bañarte? Tú eres maestra agua, nunca te ha molestado la misma.

—N-no es eso… -mencionó en voz bajita la morena mientras bajo el agua se sacaba los pantalones con interior y todo y se los entregaba a su novia que tenía la mano extendida esperando las prendas.

—¿Entonces?

—Es que Asami… esto es vergonzoso para mi… digo, mírame -alzó las manos señalándose a sí misma- mi cuerpo es diferente, no es al que siempre estás acostumbrada. No tengo curvas… es más ¡Ni pechos tengo! -dijo la frustrada niña, volviendo hacer su quincuagésimo puchero del día- Además en vez de abdominales tengo una gran pancita… ¡Y por si fuera poco hasta con ombligo brotado incluido!

Asami tenía una dicotomía entre lo tierna y graciosa que le resultaba la situación, versus la empatía que sentía poniéndose en los zapatos de Korra. Sin duda ella estaría en las mismas.

—Amor, no te centres en eso. Recuerda que esto es temporal. -mencionó cogiendo la regadera de mano y mojando el cabello de la niña para comenzar a sacar la suciedad- Además yo te amo y me pareces hermosa en toda presentación.

—Mientes, de seguro estás avergonzada de mi… -susurró alicaída

La pelinegra dejó la regadera y alzó el rostro de la morena con un agarre firme pero cuidadoso.

—No miento, yo nunca me avergonzaría de ti, Korra. -indicó con tal seguridad y fuerza en la mirada que Korra, sabiendo la engañaba, simplemente asintió.

La pelinegra le dio un beso en la frente. Y cogió el shampoo, comenzando a aplicarlo en la cabeza de la morenita. Restregando concienzudamente para que nada quedara sucio.

Después de un momento en silencio la niña preguntó

—¿Asami… por qué me estás bañando tú?- cuestionó ya más tranquila pero aún avergonzada

—¿Bromeas, linda? Con tu altura no llegarías a la tina cariño. Pero en realidad lo hago porque terminaste con el cabello tan lleno de salsa que ya estaba cuestionándome si en verdad ahora eras pelirroja. Ginger II te iba a comenzar a llamar.

La niña se rio un poco, y Asami sonrió al verla un poquito más relajada.

—Además no es como que te vaya a bañar toda -mencionó volviendo a coger la regadera y quitando el shampoo de la cabecilla nuevamente castaña- solamente el cabello para que quede limpio a fondo. Tus manitas no creo que puedan hacerlo.

La niña iba a refutar, pero alzó los brazos hacia su cabeza y confirmó que se le hubiera hecho muy difícil dejarla impecable como su novia lo había hecho.

—Listo-Asami dejó la regadera de mano y sonrió gustosa del resultado de su limpieza -Tu cabellera quedó sin rastros del “Espagueticidio”- Del resto te encargas tú, cariño.

—Sí Sami -La niña afirmó mientras la pelinegra se levantaba hacia el otro lado de la tina y sacaba el tapón de la misma para que corriera el agua. -Déjame ayudar.

La morenita hizo unos movimientos con sus manos y el agua comenzó a rodar más rápido, llevándose consigo toda la suciedad y dejando la tina vacía.

—Vaya, entonces conservas tu agua control intacta.

—Algo así, no siento que sea tan fuerte como antes, pero al menos la tengo. La tierra control y fuego control supongo que también.

—Cierto, tú me habías contado que desde pequeña podías usar los tres elementos, aunque no los manejaras a la perfección. -La niña asintió, por su parte Asami volvió a poner el tapón y abrió nuevamente la llave para llenar la tina a un nivel en el cual su novia no pudiera morir ahogada. Mejor prevenir que lamentar. Cerró la llave le alcanzó el jabón, la esponja de baño con mango largo y se levantó- Termina de asearte cariño, volveré con algo para que te vistas.

Recogió las ropas y tras darle un beso en la coronilla a la morena que ahora ya más fluida canturreaba mientras colocaba jabón en la esponja para bañarse.

—Y por favor, no inundes el baño – la miró enarcando una ceja al verla jugar con agua control con una mano mientras con la otra tallaba su espalda ayudada del utensilio.

La morena sonrió culpable dejando de jugar con el agua. Si de adulta una vez había inundado la estancia, mejor no se arriesgaría ahora que sus poderes no podía controlarlos tan bien como quisiera… tal como había sucedido en la cocina. Sin duda descartaba volver a cocinar con agua control hasta que todo volviese a la normalidad.

* * *

Asami había tenido razón y ese baño le había sentado de maravilla.

Ahora se sentía más animada, más segura de sí misma.

_Sí, seguía midiendo menos de un metro de altura…_

_Bah, igual siempre había sido bajita con respecto a la mayoría._

_Sí, seguía pareciendo una niña…_

_Detalles, ¿Qué mujer de Ciudad República no quería aparentar menos edad que la que tenía?_

_Sí, tuvo que ser ayudada por su novia para salir de la tina…_

_¡Pero se secó sola con la toalla que esta le dio!_

_Eso era un dato importante. Un punto a su favor_

Y como un plus a su independencia también se vistió sola… Claro, solo era una Camiseta de industrias futuro que, aunque a su novia le quedaba bien, a ella le quedaba como batona por debajo de las rodillas… ¡Pero vale, no era hora de desanimarse!

Asami había sido clara “Me pareces hermosa en toda presentación” … entonces capaz tendría suerte esta noche. 

Silbando alegremente, se estiró y tanteó por encima de una repisa cerca del lavabo, encontrando el ansiado cepillo de cabello. No podía verse en el elevado espejo y no quería todavía salir del baño al dormitorio para buscar el de cuerpo completo, no hasta estar presentable ya que Asami estaba en la cama esperándola.

 _“¡Oh sí, por fin el avatar tendrá algo de acción!”_ _-_ pensó entusiasmada mientras terminaba, con cierta dificultad, de peinarse.

Volvió a tientas a dejar el cepillo en su lugar, se alisó su bata-blusa y se estiró girando con el mayor sigilo posible la perilla para abrir la puerta del baño.

Asomó un curioso ojito azulado viendo a su novia.

Vestía aquel pijama de seda azul con detalles de encaje celeste que le había dado en un cumplemés cuando todavía no vivían juntas para que “Cuando se la pusiera la recordara”.

Se la veía estupenda, gloriosamente hermosa. De seguro esa era una señal.

 _“¡Gracias espíritus por tal bendición!”_ _-_ mentalmente agradeció mientras entre indecorosa ensoñación y continuó moviendo la puerta hasta dejarla abierta de par en par.

 _“Es tu momento, Korra, lúcete.”_ – Se autoanimó, colocándose en la posición más sensual que le fue posible

Estando de pie, arrimada al marco de la puerta y con una cara matadora con la cual pensó seguramente su novia caería en sus brazos, carraspeó para llamar su atención…

Y definitivamente lo hizo.

Asami levantó la vista del libro que cada noche leía y observó frente a si a la versión compacta de su novia en una posición… extraña.

Arqueó una ceja y no sabía si carcajearse o preocuparse y llamar al doctor.

_¿Qué era eso?_

_¿Y esa pose tan rara?_

_¿Korra estaba mareada y se aferraba al marco para no caerse?_

_¿Y esa cara? ¿Le dio parálisis facial?_

_No, no era eso, le estaba levantando ambas cejas de forma sugerente…_

_“Oh, por Raava… no puede ser verdad”_

—Korra… ¿Qué se supone que haces?

—Esperándote ansiosa, mi sexy leopardo caribú

“Por los espíritus, sí era verdad”

La voz supuestamente seductora de su noviecilla no dejaba la menor duda. Esa situación era por lo demás irrisoria y aunque su mente caviló a máxima velocidad para idear una respuesta que no afectara la moral de su morena, no encontró otra alternativa que ser directa y clara para evitar más situaciones de tamaña incomodidad.

—Pues no mi avatar, creo que no se va a poder

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que lo que sea que está pasando por tu sucia mente, se quedará en simples pensamientos… ¡Y deja de poner los labios como pico de oso ornitorrinco, que no lograrás seducirme!

—¡P-pero Sami! -renegó dejando su pose y acercándose a la cama para subirse - ¡Dijiste que me amabas y que te parecía hermosa en toda presentación!

—Y es real cariño, no te he mentido, yo te amo. Me pareces y me parecerás siempre preciosa… -mencionó con dulzura para luego mostrar frustrada obviedad- ¡Pero no por eso me acostaré con una menor de edad que ni siquiera puede subirse a la cama sola!

La mujer de tez pálida vio los intentos infructuosos de su novia por treparse y se estiró para cargarla de las axilas y subirla al colchón. De seguro la morena estaba internamente arrepentida de haber elegido ese modelo de lecho elevado.

—¡No soy una menor de edad! ¡Desde hace mucho que soy mayor! -Refutó enojada, apretando sus puñitos y con su aguda voz infantil

—Sí, pero de apariencia no tienes más de cinco y yo tengo valores éticos y morales. ¿Acaso quieres que Lin me arreste por abuso de menores? No soy pedófila, Korra. -cuando vio que Korra iba a refutar se adelantó y continuó- No señorita, no se diga más. Hasta que usted no recupere su forma normal, de mi no obtendrá más que abrazos y besos -Vio a su morenita volver a abrir la boca y añadió- ¡Y los besos por supuesto que no serán en la boca! ¡Por amor a Raava, ten decencia Korra!

La morena solo alcanzó a mover la boca cual pescado sin emitir palabra alguna.

Su novia la conocía tan bien que había parado todas sus quejas incluso antes de que iniciaran. Estaba atrapada.

Frustrada solo atinó a sacarle la lengua y a irse a su lado de la cama, pero lo más lejos de su pareja, dándole la espalda a la misma mientras mentalmente renegaba.

Asami la miró negando con la cabeza, rodó los ojos y continuó leyendo en silencio su libro.

Los minutos pasaban y Korra pasó del reniego mental a tratar de idear un plan.

Quizás con el paso de las horas y con uno que otro toque su novia se animaría y…

—Hasta acá escucho tus pensamientos, Korra. Olvídate de cualquier treta. Si quieres dormir aquí conmigo y no con Naga tendrás que mantener esas manos de chocolate quietas.

—¿Cómo rayos?

—Eres mi novia, te conozco pequeña pervertida maquiavélica. Sé que yo suelo iniciar… sin embargo tú también a veces pareces guiada por Vaatu y no por Raava. -La pelinegra se giró levemente, abrió las sábanas y palmeó un lugar pegadito a ella- Entonces ven… pero nada de movimientos raros o me enojaré mucho… ¿Capisci?

La pequeña castaña asintió derrotada, suspiró y gateó hasta colocarse donde su pareja le había indicado, arrimándose al brazo de esta y siendo arropada. No quedaba de otra que resignarse, lo que menos quería en el mundo era una Asami furiosa.

—Si, capisco… -mencionó con un deje triste

La pelinegra le dio un beso en la frente, la abrazó con el brazo libre y la instó a que le devolviera el gesto. Algo dudosa, Korra finalmente aceptó y se abrazó con inocencia a su torso. Después de todo la líbido se la habían bajado, a las malas, al subsuelo.

—Buena niña -dijo con una leve sonrisa- verás que no es tan malo. Te leeré un poco ¿De acuerdo?

Korra asintió arrimando la cabeza al pecho de su novia, relajándose con cada palabra que escuchaba de aquella tersa voz que le encantaba, escuchando ese latir calmo de su pareja, sintiendo la pausada respiración. Soltó un bostezo, luego otro más. Se acurrucó más a su pareja sintiendo esas caricias que le daba en su cabeza, jugando con ternura con sus castaños cabellos mientras seguía leyendo. Y cuando menos lo esperaba, partió al mundo de los sueños.

Cuando Asami sintió el ritmo lento de la respiración de Korra y su relajamiento muscular, paró su lectura y la contempló con amor.

Aquella pequeña lucía como un ángel cuando descansaba, nadie diría que horas antes había destruido la cocina de la casa.

Muchas preguntas vinieron a su mente, unas más soñadoras, fantasiosas y hasta algo tontas como ella las catalogaba…

_¿Así luciría si tuviera una hija con Korra?_

_Una bella morenita traviesa, quizás con ojos verdes y melena negra…_

_Sería lindo estar casadas y tener una hija con ella…_

Agitó la cabeza alejando esos lindos sueños despiertos y prefirió concentrarse en preguntas más inteligentes, que demostraban su preocupación por la situación…

_¿Cuánto duraría esto?_

_¿Tendría en verdad reverso?_

_¿Korra se acostumbraría?_

_¿Cómo la ayudaría a sobrellevar la situación y a facilitarle la vida?_

_¿Terminaría poniendo la morena de cabeza la mansión?_

_¿Cómo le haría cuando el lunes tuviera que ir a trabajar?_

_¿Cómo reaccionarían sus personas de confianza?_

_¿Cómo se lo ocultarían a la prensa?_

_¿Qué se pondría su novia si no tenían nada de ropa infantil?_

Esa vieja camiseta la había salvado por esta noche, pero dudaba que la morenita pudiera sobrellevar los días a base de eso y su conjunto, otrora azul ahora rojo salsa, que yacía en la lavandería.

Agitó nuevamente la cabeza, no quería que por tanto pensar le doliera.

Acarició una vez más su cabello castaño, bajó sus dedos delineando su rostro y pinchando con cariño una de esas mejillas rechonchitas.

De cierta manera algo bueno había salido de esto.

Normalmente era ella la que dormía entre los brazos protectores de Korra. Ahora los papeles se habían invertido y podía retribuirle algo de ese cariño que la llenaba de seguridad. Podía abrazarla y protegerla de todo mal.

Y así lo haría sin dudar.

Dejó su libro en la mesita de noche, le dio un beso en la frente a su pareja y abrazándose más a ella, sintiendo su tierno calor, se dispuso a acompañarla en su viaje al reino de Morfeo.

Ya su mente trabajaría mañana para lograr solventar una que otra interrogante que generaba esa situación… Mientras disfrutaría de la ternura y grata compañía de su amor.

* * *

¡Hola!

Ya salí de vacaciones, pero he estado algo perezosa de escribir, pero ávida para leer.

Ah, pero claro… la inspiración, cuando se digna a aparecer, lo hace tipo 3am. Menuda ingrata.

Si bien este fanfic no tiene tan buena recepción como DWM (porque la ternura y comedia vende menos que la intriga jajaja) no lo dejaré porque escribir de Korrita bebé me suma años de vida.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Recuerden, un review no cuesta nada y llena el corazoncito del escritor aficionado.

Saludos

_Le chat et l’abeille._

**Author's Note:**

> Ando probando esta plataforma, pero todas mis historias están en Fanfiction, mi nombre allí es Le chat et l'abeille.  
> 


End file.
